


Boring

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Older Characters, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity Night 28.10.17 - prompt was 'boring' or 'haunted house'





	Boring

“Apparently it’s haunted.”

Carolyn placed firm palms against his shirt and regarded him with a raised eyebrow. “It this some warped idea of escalation, Douglas?”

He chuckled, the sound rich and low through his chest. “Adding a frisson of excitement to the proceedings?”

“Implying that otherwise it would be _boring_?”

He tugged her towards him, thumbs tracing her waist through the soft cotton of her blouse. “Never occurred to me for a moment.”

“Hm.”

He kissed her, gratified as she naturally opened her mouth against him, as she edged him back towards the wall. He was breathless as she pulled away, her fingers moving to his belt. “Carolyn….”

She smirked, cobalt eyes glittering in the half light. “Oh, I’m sorry – I thought we were supposed to giving the ghosts something to get excited about?”

“‘Excited’ is apt.”

“ _Isn’t_ it just?”

His inhalations were ragged as she stroked the hardening length of him, lowering the zip of his trousers. “If you keep that up --”

“For _shame_ , Douglas – entirely too easy.”

“-- _Christ_ ….”

“The real challenge will be --” She pushed his trousers and underwear down, sinking to her knees before him. “--if you can stay quiet enough to let those _poor_ departed souls have their well-deserved rest in peace.”

He groaned as she enveloped him in her mouth, her tongue stroking and lapping with practised ease. “Not...a...chance….”

“Terribly inconsiderate of you.”

“Lyn….”

She pulled away to grin up at him, chuckling at the growl escaping his throat. “Yes?”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Oh, well – I’m sure the ghouls will be glad of the extra company.”

He dragged her to her feet, tasting himself on her mouth as he kissed her. “Fancy joining me in the hereafter?”

“If you think you can get me over the threshold?”

“ _Screaming_ over the threshold, in fact.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”

“Good.”

They were lost in spiralling mutual arousal as they wrapped themselves around each other, oblivious to the eerie glow of amused voyeuristic spirits as they hovered serenely above.

FIN


End file.
